Altitudes $\overline{AP}$ and $\overline{BQ}$ of an acute triangle $\triangle ABC$ intersect at point $H$.  If $HP=5$ while $HQ=2$, then calculate $(BP)(PC)-(AQ)(QC)$. [asy]
size(150); defaultpen(linewidth(0.8));
pair B = (0,0), C = (3,0), A = (2,2), P = foot(A,B,C), Q = foot(B,A,C),H = intersectionpoint(B--Q,A--P);
draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(A--P^^B--Q);
label("$A$",A,N); label("$B$",B,W); label("$C$",C,E); label("$P$",P,S); label("$Q$",Q,E); label("$H$",H,NW);
[/asy]
Explanation: We use similar triangles: $\triangle BPH \sim \triangle APC$ since they are both right triangles and the angles at $A$ and $B$ are each complementary to $\angle C$, and thus congruent. Similarly, $\triangle AQH \sim \triangle BQC$.  We know that $HP=5$ and $HQ=2$, so we have the ratios \[ \frac{BP}{5} = \frac{AH+5}{PC}\]and  \[ \frac{AQ}{2} = \frac{BH+2}{QC}. \]Cross-multiplying and then subtracting the second equality from the first yields \[ (BP)(PC) - (AQ)(QC) = 5(AH)+25 - 2(BH) - 4. \]But $\triangle BPH \sim \triangle AQH$, so $BH/5 = AH/2$, so $5(AH)-2(BH)=0.$ Hence our desired answer is simply $25-4=\boxed{21}$.